


Baby Blue Eyes

by organizedchaoss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organizedchaoss/pseuds/organizedchaoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Christa comes home to Christa's house, and Ymir feels depressed that Christa may leave her when the time comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is the first fandom i'm gonna upload through net! Although not my first story :) This is a sequel of a much larger story entitled Shingeki High. I'm new here guys, so please bear with me! Feel free to comment and suggestion, i'll happily accept criticism too, that will help me improve! thanks!

             Christa was so surprised that I kissed her, though I can see in her baby blue eyes that she’s happy. We got home she was still looking embarrassed with what I did. She was clinging to me like a lost child. We entered her room, and there’s a mountain of gifts from her suitors. It’s like this every day. “Ne, Christa, are you going to check out everything that’s here? It’s like every day’s your birthday” I asked “Come on Ymir, all their efforts are worth to see” she said “Why are you so kind to people you don’t even know?” I asked “It doesn't hurt to be kind, so it’s not bad to be kind to people I don’t even know right?” she said *sigh* “Okay do what you want I’m going to change clothes” I said and she started opening the gifts as I went to the bathroom to change. It’s kind of hard to think that we’re both girls but we’re together. I know a time will come that one of those suitors will put up some courage to take the hand of Christa. I never thought of us to be together forever. I’m sure she doesn't think that way either. I get jealous every time she gets presents like that because it gets her attention, or am I just too afraid for the time to come that she’ll leave me and be with someone else, with some guy. “Ymir! What’s taking you too long?” Christa said “I’m pooping!” I said even though I’m not. I changed and got out of the bathroom. “Have you opened all of it?” I asked “No, not yet, but I’ll continue later” I scanned the opened presents. Same old necklaces, rings, earrings, chocolates, teddy bears, Christa’s going to have some new stuff to put in the storage room. “Do you like anything there?” she asked going out from the bathroom “No I don’t, hmm, maybe some chocolates” I said “Go ahead have some” I grabbed a few chocolates and ate them right away. I lay down in the bed. “Ne, Christa” I called her “Hmm?” she answered “Uhm, anooo, arrgh, never mind” I said. She walked towards me and sat down at the edge of the bed “What is it?” she asked “Well, uhm, how do I say this uhm. What if a guy suddenly puts up courage to go here and asks to be your boyfriend?” she blushed and covered her face. Ugh, she’s so cute. “Never mind, I’ll just go down for a bit, I’m going to find something to eat” she nodded still covering her face. I went down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I got an apple and stayed at the counter table as I ate the apple. What if she really likes someone already? She wouldn’t blush like that if she doesn’t have one. Why am I even thinking like this, I trust her enough that I know she’d tell me right away if she likes someone, but wait, she wouldn’t tell me right away because she’s too scared. “Ymir, I want one of that too” she sat beside me, I stood up and got another apple from the fridge “Do you want me to cut it?” I asked. She nodded. I brought out the knife and I cut the apple for her. She waited for me at the counter table. When I finished I sat beside her and she started eating. “Christa” I called her “Hmm?” she said “If you already like some guy out there. Just tell me, I’ll stay away” I blurted out. She looked teary eyed. She looked down “Okay, I’ll tell you” she said. Huh? So she really do like someone? “So you really do like someone huh?” I stood up I was about to go outside but then she grabbed my hand and hugged me from the back. “Christa” I said “Ymir” she said “Whatever it is your thinking, I want to know. Every time I receive gifts from other guys you always act this way, asking me if I like somebody else or some guy out there. I want to know what’s running in your mind right now. I hate it whenever I see you hurting. So please, tell me. I want to make things clear for us. If you want me happy, I want you happier” she said “Don’t be dumb Christa, for a person like me nobody wants me happier than themselves” I said “Well I want to” she said “Tch. You really want to know what’s on my mind right now?” I asked “Yes” she said. I turned around to face her *sigh* “Well, I’m scared. I’m so scared for the day to come that you will like somebody else, a guy. I know we can’t be forever. It is much more applicable to say that nothing lasts forever for two girls together. I hate to say this but if only I was just born a guy then that forever maybe possible. I’m just accepting reality” she held my hand and put it in her cheeks “You know what Ymir? I feel so secured whenever you hold my hand or hug me. I feel so protected when you’re around. I feel strong, I feel like I can do anything when you’re there for me. Yes, you were always there for me no matter what. You complain but I know you just do complain. Ymir, daisuki. Hontoni daisuki. If you think nothing lasts forever, then, I would be your nothing. I would give up my whole life just to be with you forever, so please, I don’t want you thinking about those things. I don’t want you to be worried I’d leave you cause I will never ever do that. If you will die when you’re 99 years old, I’d do my best to die at 100. I will never ever let you feel alone” she hugged me crying “So please, stop thinking that way. Please I want you to be happy. I want us happy” I smirked. “Christa, I really don’t know what I should say right now” I bent down to level myself with her “Atashi mo, hontoni daisuki, Christa, I would gladly accept you to be my nothing, but if I die 99, don’t die 100. Live up your life. Now tell me, those baby blue eyes of yours, will it always be looking at mine?” she smiled and nodded “These baby blue eyes of mine will never leave yours, I will always be looking at you Ymir, I will never look at somebody else” she held my face and slowly got closer pressing her soft lips into mine. Her eyes were closed, maybe the best feelings really are felt with eyes closed, I closed my eyes.


End file.
